Blake x Yang
by merikflame
Summary: The first prequel to Jaune x Pyrrha. How will our boisterous blonde get to know a quiet girl with car problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Yannnng! We got somebody in the garage!" Shouted Ruby from the room adjacent to Yangs.

"Alright! I'll be right out!" Shouted Yang. Annoyed, she stands up and stretches her legs. It wasn't that she didn't like her job, she loved her job. She also loved the hours of quietness that resulted from the lack of business. Yang grabbed the handle that led to the garage and opened. The sight before her was a surprise, to say the least. Standing over a car and examining the engine was a brunette wearing a black jacket, a dark shirt, blue jeans, and black high heeled boots. Needless to say, well at least for Yang, the girl looked breathtaking.

"Oh, hello. Could you help me? I have no idea what's wrong with this thing." Inquired The mysterious girl. Her appearance played her off to be someone who wouldn't like large groups of people, but rather to blend into the very scenery and remain solitary. Yang was still starring and the brunette was getting slightly annoyed. "Are you ok?" She asked, waiving her hand in front of the stunned blonde.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I was just... uh... day dreaming." Dismissed Yang, although her calm ruse was given away as her cheeks grew flushed. "I'll just... look at the engine now." Yang said nervously, the usually bubbly girl was reduced to a shy, mumbling, mess. The brunette gave her a strange look, but shrugged and leaned in to see the engine. "So, what's your name?" Inquired Yang in an attempt to make small talk.

"Im Blake." The other girl simply replied. _'Blake.' _Thought Yang _'what a pretty name.'_

"Well Blake, I'm Yang. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Said Yang. "Can't say I've ever seen you before though, what brings you around here?" Yang asked, fiddling with some plugs inside the car.

"Well, I've recently been accepted into Beacon Academy, I'm trying to become a writer." Blake said. Yang mentally high gives herself. Her attempts at making conversation were working. "What about you Yang? You don't see to many blonde girls working as mechanics." Inquired Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"Im not so much the mechanic as my sister is, she's a real nut when it comes to this stuff. I guess I just kind of went with the flow and ended up here." Replied Yang, tightening a bolt. "So, got any hobbies?" Asked Yang, prying a little further.

"I guess I like to read, I enjoy quiet places to read, with no noise." Shrugged Blake. _'She shares my love of quiet places!'_ Thought Yang, happy her love of the quiet could be shared. Yang wasn't a quiet person by any means, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't like some time to just think.

"Any particular place you like to read?" Asked Yang. She was getting desperate now, all of her usual conversation topics used up. She just didn't want the conversation to end. She reached her arm into the engine and pretended to fiddle with something.

"Not as of late. I have the free time, but I live next to the rudest neighbors in the world. They always throw parties and play loud music." Said Blake, her face seemed to grimace a bit, and that bow on her head... moved, Yang shrugged it off as being the wind and thought of the perfect opportunity to get closer to Blake.

"You could do your reading here, in the break room." Yang offered, closing the hood. Blake raised an eyebrow at the sudden offer from a mechanic she had just met. "Only my sis and I work here, so the break room would always be generally empty, plus business is slow, nobody would be able to interrupt you." Yang said, placing a wrench back into the toolbox. Blake was about to shoot down the offer, but caught herself to think. _'Sure, I could always go to a library, but even there I run a risk of being interrupted. Plus Yang seems nice, and she doesn't look half bad either... wait what?'_ Pushing the strange thought aside, Blake turned to Yang.

"Why not, if its as quiet as you say it is, then I'll read here." Blake said, walking over to the driverside door and pulling out a purse. "How much to I owe you?" She asked. Yang raised her hand to stop her.

"Its on the house Blake." Yang said, putting as much charm as she could muster into that short sentence.

"Well, thank you Yang. I guess I'll... see you tomorrow." Said Blake, climbing into the car. As she backed out she waved to Yang before driving off. As soon as she was out of sight, Yang pumped her arm in victory. She was coming back!

"Ahem."

Yang spun around only to see a grinning Ruby leaning on the door frame. "Having fun out there sis?" Ruby inquired with a sly grin. Yang walked over and punched her in the arm playfully.

...

Blake was silently driving home, the image of the tall blonde unable to leave her thoughts. "She is really good looking now that I think of it." Blake sighed, giving into the fact that she had a small crush on the boisterous mechanic. _'Why else would I agree to read there?" _Blake pulled up to her apartment block and switched off the car. The sounds of pop music filled the air as she walked up to the door. She sighs. _'So much for sleep.'_

_..._

**Man, I hate writers block. Well here is chapter one of the first prequel story to Jaune x Pyrrha. Please leave some feedback and everyone have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Uuugh." Groans Yang. The alarm clock blasting through the room. "Wake up sis, we got work." She says, punching the top bunk hard enough to stir the troublesome girl above.

"Do we have to?" Whined Ruby.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast cookies." Offered Yang. A smirk gracing her lips as Ruby shot out of the bed and out the door. Ruby sat at the table, any indication of her being sleepy was gone upon hearing the offer of breakfast cookies. "By the way, you do realize calling them breakfast cookies doesn't make them any healthier, right?" Inquire Yang as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan.

"Pfft, whatever." Dismisses Ruby. "So when are you gonna tell me about mystery girl?" Asked Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, her names Blake." Started Yang.

"That's a boys name." Said Ruby, looking confused.

"She had car troubles, as you know. She just moved here to attend college, and she will be reading in our break room from now on." Said Yang, placing cookie dough onto the pan.

"That would have been nice to have known." Said Ruby looking slightly annoyed.

"Your never in there. I mean, what harm could she do? All we have in the break room is a couch and a coffee maker." Reasons Yang, placing the pan into the oven.

"Ok fine, how long till the cookies are done?" Asked Ruby, willing to push aside her concern if it meant she could eat cookies. Yang gives a small smirk to her sister, sometimes Rubys child like nature was adorable.

"You've got about fifteen minutes until it's ready, go get dressed." Yang replies, waving her hand to the bedroom.

_At the shop_

"Blake? You're here early." Said Yang, walking up to the brunette standing just outside the door.

"I didn't know when you guys opened, and my neighbors were still partying." Replied Blake, obviously happy that the blonde mechanic had finally arrived.

"Well come on in, I'll open the break room. If you want, we also have a coffee maker." Offered Yang, unlocking the door and allowing Blake to enter first.

"That's quite alright, I've brought some tea." Blake said, holding up a small glass Schnee-Tea brand bottle.

"To each their own, here we are." Yang said opening the door. The break room was small, it's walls were bare, and the only things in the room were a couch and a coffee maker. "Sorry if the room seems to empty, I'm the only one who's usually in here." Said Yang, obviously embarrassed at how plain the room seemed.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you Yang." Blake said with a smile. The lack of sound in the room was like music to her ears, or in this case, the opposite. Blake took a seat on the couch, pulled out her book, and uncapped her tea. Yang walked over to the coffee maker and pulled out the pitcher. She proceeded to pour the dark liquid into one of the many mugs. The coffee was on timer, so it was always done by the time she got to work. Yang took her cup and sat next to Blake on the couch.

"Don't you have work to do?" Blake asked, though her voice held no signs if malcontent.

"Nah, business around here is really slow, we'll be lucky to have a car come in today." It was the truth. While the shop produced enough income for Yang and Ruby to live somewhat comfortably, they never saw much work, people these days just didnt seem to have as many traffic incidents. Yang and Blake sat there silently for a while. The dense silence only being broken occasionally by Yang or Blake taking a sip of their selected drinks. _'Come on, just say something Yang, I swear if you don't pull yourself together I'll kill you!' _Yang scolded herself, slowly she began to fidget.

"Is something bothering you?" Asked Blake, looking up rom her book and startling the voluptuous blonde.

"N-nothing I was just thinking of... uh... cats!" Shouted Yang, yelling out the first thing that came to mind. She as able to hide her blush well enough, but her poor excuse was definetly going to earn her some questions.

"W-why would you be thinking of cats?" Asked Blake, looking slightly panicked. Yang raised an eyebrow at this odd reaction.

"Whats wrong? Are you a faunus or something?" Asked Yang. It was the only logical explanation, nobody who was allergic to cats would be so panicked over hearing somebody mention it. Plus Blake wore that bow. _'Oh God, she knows, I have to get out of here. She'll probably just hate me like everyone else.'_ Thought Blake as she got a up to make her escape.

"Blake wait!" Yelled Yang as she reached forward to try and grab her shoulder, but she missed and ended up grabbing the ribbon protruding from the bow. The garment was ripped off of her head, revealing two black kitty ears. Blake locked eyes with Yang for a moment before breaking down and crying. She pulled herself into a little ball as she sat by the wall. Yang tried to move closer to her, but Blake moved back, as if Yang were to hit her. off to the side blakes tail was now visible as well.

"Hey hey, Shhh it's alright. You have nothing to be ashamed about." Yang said in a soothing voice as he she cautiously sat down next to Blake, as not to startle her. Blake looked up at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Y-you're ok with it? You're not going to hit me, or insult me?" She asked, shocked to find someone so accepting of her heritage. Yang looked hurt at the question.

"Blake, I don't care if you've got cat ears, bunny ears, or alpaca ears, you're to nice to make fun of." Blake eyes got filled with tears again as she dug her head into the crook of Yang's neck and started weeping fiercely. "Shhh, it's ok." Yang said patting her back. Yang knew how to deal with sad people, right now she was in big sister mode.

"Im sorry Yang, I'm just not used to people being so... Ok... with me being a faunus." Choked out Blake, wiping away her tears and trying to regain her composure.

"This whole situation escalated quickly." Yang said, releasing Blake from her hug. "Let's just sit back down and go back to reading." Yang said, leading Blake back to the couch and setting her down. Yang honestly thought the cat appendages were just another reason to be head over heels for the faunus, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

_'Ok, that's it, I don't have a "little" bit of a crush on her. I'm in love with her.'_ With this in mind Blake moves closer to Yang and leans into her slightly, still sniffling a bit, she pulls her book back out and continues reading.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the door. Realizing her tail was out and her bow was off Blake panicked and tried to hide behind Yang. Yang stopped he frantic girl however.

"Relax kitty, it's a friend." Yang said in a soothing voice.

"Sorry Yang, it's just that everyone I've met has either beat me or made fun of me because of my heritage." Blake apologized.

"Don't worry about that anymore, if anyone gives you a hard time I'll rough em up for ya." Yang said confidently.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked the blonde haired boy leaning in through the door.

"Oh, sorry Jaune. What's up?" Asked Yang raising an eyebrow. Jaune stepped in and sighed. Rubbing the back of his head he looked at the ground.

"I need a job."

...

**Chapter done. I wrote this while listening to the RWBY soundtrack, I just love Jeff Williams music.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I wonder where Yang is?" Huffed a very disgruntled Blake. Yang had invited her to coffee at that cafe Jaune went to, and she hadn't arrived yet. It was surprising how quickly Yang accepted him into the job, but they were close friends so Blake couldn't argue.

"What do we have here?" Asked a tall brown haired teen walking up.

"Go away Cardin." Hissed Blake angrily.

"Relax kitty, you'll get yours soon enough." Smirked Cardin before turning and walking away. _'That guy is weird, weird and cruel. He's been acting rather... abnormal lately. As if he's planning something.' _Blake decided there was nothing she could do about it at this point, so she went back to silently waiting for Yang.

_Elsewhere_

"So we're finally doing it?" Asked Russel excitedly.

"Yeah, she's all alone and in the open." Reported Cardin. He smirked wickedly. "That faunus trash is gonna finally get what's coming to her." He said.

"Can't wait to kill that bitch." Dove spat.

"Get ready, we'll make our move in a minute." Commanded Cardin.

_In front of cafe_

"Ugh Yang come on. Why do I have to fall for the late ones." grumbled Blake as she leaned against the wall. The past week with Yang had flown by. But they had grown closer together, but Blake hadn't seen any sign of Yangs sister. While Blake would have to ask about that, she also got to revel in the memories, most of which were of her sitting silently with Yang and reading a book. Blake let out a contented sigh and reached up at her bow. _'She's the only person to have found out about my ears who hasn't beat me or insulted me. Not like Cardin and his lackeys, sometimes I dread the day they found out.'_

Suddenly Cardin lunged out from around the corner and grabbed her.

"What the-" she was cut off by a cloth being brought up to her nose. Now unconscious, Cardin dragged her into an alley and sat her up next to a wall.

"Woah, where'd you get that kind of stuff?" Asked Dove.

"You'd be surprised what dad keeps around the house, now let's get to work." He said before swinging his fist and landing a blow on her gut. She jolted wake, her faunus anatomy proving to much for the ether to handle. "Great, she's up. Let's do this slowly then." Snarled Cardin as he kicked her in the chest. Dove picked up his baseball bat and brought it down upon her head. Blake tried to get up, to fight back, but Cardin grabbed her leg and snapped the bone. The intense pain causing Blake to cry out and fall back.

"Why are you doing this?" She choked out, unable to move.

"Its simple." Snarled Cardin, taking the bat in hand. "You're nothing but a faunus degenerate and we decided to take it upon ourselves to cleanse our fine streets." He said, with a cynical chuckle before bringing the bat down on her throat. "Alright boys, have at it." Commanded Cardin. His men drew closer. Mercilessly, they started kicking. Blake could feel her grip on consciousness slipping. She knew that if she passed out she would be done for. She spat up some blood. Then Cardin waived them aside and stepped forward. He took up the bat and brought it down upon her, unable to stay conscious anymore she closer her eyes. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, however, she heard someone yell out.

"What are you doing?!" _'Yang!'_ Thought Blake, suddenly regaining the motivation to go on, her eyes shot open. All four of the men turned to see an upset looking Yang, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly those sad eyes turned to anger, and turned blood red. Yang ran forward, she socked Cardin in the gut, launching him thirty feet backwards into a wall. Seeing how easily their leader was defeated, Cardin's henchmen showed their true colors and fled. Yangs eyes shifted back to lilac as she ran towards the bloody and beaten Blake. "Oh God... Blake are You ok? Speak to me!" Tried Yang. Her grips on consciousness slipping again Blake couched up some more blood. _'This could be it.'_ She Thought.

"Y-yang." Said Blake. Her voice hoarse and only at a whisper.

"Never mind don't speak to me, conserve your energy." Pleaded Yang. Blake brought her hand up to cup Yangs cheeks. Nearing unconsciousness Blake choked out her last few words.

"Yang, I-I have to tell you. I... l-love you." She choked out before finally falling unconscious. Yang held Blake's hand to her cheek for a moment, unable to understand what she just heard. Quickly snapping out of it Yang remembered her crush was slowly bleeding to death. She quickly scooped her up and charged down he street towards the nearest hospital. _'Dammit Blake, after that you better be ok!'_

_..._

**I wrote this chapter while listening to counting stars. I just love that song. If you could leave some feedback that would be great. Oh yeah, and tomorrows FRIDAY so, you, that's always good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Yang burst into the hospital breathing heavily, an unconscious Blake in her arms. The Blonde was feeling very, distressed, to say the least. Her crush had been attacked and was near death, and she confessed her own feelings toward Yang. Whether or not Blake remembered what she said upon healing was yet to be determined.

"Help!" Cried Yang as she sprinted up to the help desk.. The receptionist shot up in panic and called for the emergency staff upon seeing how severely injured the dark haired girl was. Doctors and nurses arrived and moved Blake onto a gurney, wheeling her away through large doors labeled 'Emergency Care' Yang attempted to follow, but a nurse stopped her.

"You cant go back there, please wait out here and we'll tell you when your friend is well enough for you to see her." The nurse instructed. It was obvious she had rehearsed this speech many times, no doubt having told multiple people they couldn't see their loved ones while in critical condition. Although hesitant, Yang went over to the waiting area and took a seat. _'I wonder __if Blake will even remember what she said back there.'_ contemplated Yang, forcing herself to regain some composure. _'great, thanks to Cardin my plan is ruined.'_ Sighed Yang. She invited Blake to the cafe with the purpose of revealing her true feelings, and seeing how Blake would take it. If there were to be one positive thing to come out of this situation, it would be that Yang now knows how Blake feels. Remembering what Blake said, Yang let out an angry grunt.. "Damn Cardin." she grumbled

_Hours Later:_

"You may come see her now, she is stable for the time being." the voice startled Yang, who had dozed off waiting for news of Blake's condition. Yang looked up and saw a doctor holding a clipboard gesturing for her to follow. Approaching the room the doctor held out his arm to hold Yang back. "I-I don't quite know how to tell you this..." he started.

"what?!" asked a worried Yang, not wanting anything bad to have happened.

"W-well, due to the severe nature of her head trauma, Miss Belladonna has some very serious amnesia." he stated. Yang had to resist the urge to cry, this meant that Blake wouldn't remember what she had said, she wouldn't even remember Yang, or her own name. Hesitantly, Yang opened the door and peered in. sitting up in a hospital bed was a confused looking brunette, known to Yang as Blake Belladonna.

"Hey there." Yang said, opening the door completely and walking in.

"Who are you?" asked Blake, obviously lost as to what was going on.

"I'm your friend Yang, you got attacked by some thugs and I saved you." Said Yang, hoping for some form of remembrance from the dark haired girl. Blake shook her head, unable to piece together her memory.

"I'm sorry Yang, I don't remember anything. The doctor didn't even tell me who I am." Yang let out a sigh.

"Your name is Blake Belladonna, you read at my sister and I's auto shop." Said Yang.

"The doctor told me my memories should return eventually, so im glad I at least have friends, whatever kind of person I am." Blake said with a smile. Yang put on her own smile.

"You're a wonderful person." Yang reassures. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place until you can remember where you live." Offered Yang jokingly. _'at least she'll remember sooner or later.'_

_The Apartment:_

"Here we are, welcome to casa de me!" chimed Yang, throwing open the door to the apartment. Her cheery mood was gone when she saw an annoyed looking Ruby staring her down.

"Where have you BEEN!" shouted the younger girl angrily. "You've been missing for hours and haven't returned any of my calls! I was worried something happened." scolded Ruby.

"Sorry sis, something came up." Yang said, gesturing to Blake. "Blake here got attacked by Cardin and his men." Yang said, nodding her head toward the crutches and broken leg. Ruby's expression immediately softened.

"Oh my god, that's terrible! Come in, im sorry for yelling like that." apologized Ruby.

"Its ok, Whats your name?" inquired Blake, completely understanding of the young girls outburst. If what Yang told her on the way here held any merit, then Blake was in the hospital for most of the day, and if Yang had waited for her that entire time, frankly anyone would be worried. Blake took a seat on the couch and propped her leg up on the coffee table.

"Did the doctor give you any estimation on when you would start remembering things?" Asked Yang.

"He told me that it could take a week or so, considering the trauma I took to the head." said Blake, wincing a bit as Ruby bumped the table trying to sit down.

"Ah, sorry!"

"Its quite alright. I want to thank you two, I have no idea how close we were as friends, but regardless of that you are doing so much to help me." said Blake grateful to have been left in good company.

"No problem Blakey, I couldn't just leave you to die." replied Yang.

"Blakey?" Both Ruby and Blake asked, eyebrows raised. Yang simply shrugged.

"Has a ring to it." She justifies.

_Outside the Window In a Tree:_

"Look at her, sitting around as if she can lead a normal life after abandoning us." Adam spat into his microphone. "Tell your men to prepare, we will make our move in two weeks time." He said before releasing the button on the side of his headset. "You just wait Blake, we'll give you some time to recover your memory's, then we'll take what you cherish most." He hissed menacingly before turning and jumping out of the tree and started off down the street. _'You'll learn quick Blake, nobody double crosses the White Fang.'_

…

**My internet has been going on and off all day today. Regardless of this here is the next chapter. My internet obviously returned to me since you are able to read this. Please leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Blake awoke to the sounds of Yang cooking. The past week went by like a blur, and it mostly consisted of Yang pampering Blake as though she were sick. Blake stretched and rose from the couch, having to sleep there since there were no other beds.

"Oh, hey there Blakey. You sleep well?" Inquired Yang upon seeing the black haired girl enter the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and holding a spatula while standing over the oven, eggs hissing in the pan.

"I slept fairly well." Said Blake groggily. The scent of food drawing her closer to the blonde.

"Remember anything new?" Asked Yang hopefully. She had been asking this question everyday, and everyday she would get the same answer.

"No." Said Blake sadly, looking decidedly downcast. Her lack of memories hadn't done much to help her mood lately.

"Well, lets have some breakfast. Maybe later we could go downtown, try to jog your memory." Offered Yang, scooping eggs onto a plate. Blake let a small smile grace her lips. She couldn't quite point out what it was, but she enjoyed spending time with the tall blonde.

"I'd like that.." Blake said, taking a seat at the table. Yang gave a nod and placed three plates on the table.

"Ruby! Breakfast!" She called. Suddenly in a flash of black and red, Ruby was at the table, holding a knife and fork bouncing up and down. "Ready already?" Asked a surprised Yang.

"I want to get to work early again, so I can work on my project." Chimed Ruby.

"You've been going in early and locking yourself in the backroom for weeks now, Am I ever going to find out what you're doing in there?" Questioned the blonde, taking her seat and cutting her egg. Ruby shook her head with a sly grin on her face.

"Its a surprise. You'll find out when I want you to." Ruby says, devouring the rest of her egg. "See you guys later." She says quickly before bolting out the door. Yang lets loose a sigh and turns to Blake.

"At least I got you, when you're done eating get dressed, we're heading for the park." Said Yang, taking her empty plate to the sink.

…

"Lucky its my day off, eh Blakey?" Said Yang as she strolled through the park, hands held behind her head. The air was warm, considering it was almost fall, and children ran around and people played various games like Frisbee or football.

"Yes it was quite fortunate. I must ask though, why did you select the park for our daily outing?" Inquired Blake.

"Ruby and I used to come here as kids, we always had a good time here." Said Yang, shrugging her shoulders. They both came to a rest on a bench, taking in their surroundings. "See anything familiar?" Asked Yang, looking optimistic. Blake looked around, but nothing was ringing any bells. She shook her head to signal the lack of familiar things. Yang looked slightly downcast.

"Batter up!" Came a cry from behind. Blake looked back to see what it was and noticed a baseball game going on behind them. Blake turned back around and heard the metallic clank of the bat hitting the ball. She turned in time to see the pop fly heading straight for her blonde companion.

"Yang, look out!" She cried as she dove forward, shoving Yang out of the way. The ball instead decided to strike Blake in the temple, knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground. Yang quickly shot up and went to her fallen friend.

"Dammit, not again." She spat as she hastily picked her up and started running.

…

"Uuugh.." Blake groaned as she sat up. The force of the ball accelerating was enough to give even the strongest people a concussion.

"Hey, take it easy Blake. You're still recovering from your concussion last week." Yang warned as she lay Blake back on the couch, holding an ice pack to her temple. Blake's head hurt, but she realized something. She could remember. Her memory's came rushing back like a flood, quickly overtaking her thoughts. The tidal wave of information died down when the last of Blake's forgotten memories returned.

"Yang, I-I can remember." She said, taking the ice pack from the blonde and holding it to the forming bruise. Yang looked surprised by this sudden realization, but calmed back down.

"That's great Blakey I-" She was cut off by Blake holding a finger to her lips.

"I also remember what I said to you, and I need to know before you say anything else. Do you-" This time it was Blake who was cut off by Yang.

"Yes, I do." Yang said, a smile gracing her lips. Tears began to well up in Blake's eyes. She reached behind Yang's head and pulled her down into a passionate kiss, each fighting for dominance over the others mouth.

"Sis. I'm home!" Called Ruby as she opened the door to the apartment. She froze upon seeing what was going on over by the couch. Yang pulled back from Blake to breath when she noticed her sister.

"Oh hey sis, we were just..."

"Nope! Don't want to hear it! Lalalalalalala!" She sang, rushing into her room, her face as red as an apple. Blake let out a soft chuckle but grabbed her head and let out a pained wince.

"Ok, that's enough excitement for now, lets just relax." Said Yang as she laid down next to Blake on the couch. Wrapping her arms around Yang, Blake snuggled in a little closer.

"Thank you Yang." She said, happy she could now recall why she loved the blonde girl.

"No problem kitty cat." Said Yang, equally as happy.

"You're going to go easy on that cat puns, right?" Asked Blake.

"Maybe." Shrugged Yang.

_Outside the window, in a tree._

"She seems to have regained her memories, we shall allow her some time to 'enjoy' her new life. Then we'll rip it away." Adam said into his earpiece. "We move in one week, be prepared for a fight, that blonde seems feisty." He said, taking his hand away from his head. _'Soon'_ He thought as he jumped out of the tree and continued his walk down the street

…

**I think there will be two more chapter until this story ends. As for the white rose story, I've decided it will be ****separate**** from Jaune x Pyrrha. I'm not ****entirely**** sure if ****I'****m going to do the Ren/Nora story, I'm not sure I could capture Nora's over the top personality. Nuts and Dolts is finished, simply nowhere I feel I can take it. Just a quick update. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I'll be back later." Said Yang, heading for the door. It was the one week anniversary of her and Blake getting together and Yang wanted to get her something nice.

"Alright, just don't stay out to late. We have work tomorrow!" Called Ruby from the kitchen, hastily scrubbing dishes as to get the chore done as quickly as possible. As Yang closed the door she was met with an obvious issue, what do you get for a girl like Blake?

"A book!" Yang exclaimed, snapping her fingers. It was a perfect gift, in fact reading was all she ever really saw Blake do. Yang set off with her goal now in mind. Find Blake a book. Going towards the bookstore, Yang felt a cold breeze sweep past her, the warm air a week ago was swiftly departing, giving way for the cool air of the approaching fall season.

Arriving at the bookstore Yang was treated to a small ding as she opened the door.. The store wasn't to large, but Yang had never been inside before. She decided to start her search in the back, in the adult section. Through a rather embarrassing mishap, Yang discovered what Blake had always read in the break room. In discovering what Blake read, Yang was also able to decipher what book Blake wanted next.

"Ah, here it is!" Exclaimed Yang as she pulled a book out of the shelf. Ninja's Of Love 2: Retribution. "Perfect!" Said Yang, placing the book in a bag and placing it on the counter. The cashier looked disinterested in her job as a whole, but checked Yang out anyway. As Yang exited the building she started on her way home, bag at her side. When suddenly her phone went off. "Hello?" She asked, not bothering to check who it was. Before she could receive an answer a man in a black trench coat bumped into her, sending her phone clattering behind her. "Hey, watch it bub!" Exclaims Yang, annoyed at how someone could be so rude.

"Sorry." He said. He brought up his hand and pointed past Yang. "I think you dropped something." He said. Yang turned to look, but as soon as she did she felt a black sack lifted over her head as multiple men grabbed her. Her vision now obscured and arms held tight, Yang was completely defenseless. She attempted to cry out for help, but a hard metal object being brought down on the back of her head put an end to that.

"Take her away." Ordered Adam. Now unconscious, Yang's limp body was hoisted into a van that came screeching around the corner. "Not as big a fight as I anticipated." Remarked Adam. Then he noticed the discarded phone on the ground, the call still active. Adam picked it up and read the caller ID. With a sick smirk, he realized who it was. Bringing the phone to his ear he heard the panicked cry's of none other than Blake Belladonna.

"Yang! Are you ok!? Whats going on?!" Cried the Black haired girl.

"Hello Blake." Hissed Adam.

"Adam?! What have you done!? Where's Yang!?" Shouts Blake.

"She'll be fine. Which is more than I can say for you." He spat.

"What are you talking about?!" Shouted the still petrified Blake.

"You'll pay for ever wanting to leave Blake. Hope you check your mail." He said before hanging up. Panicked, Blake threw the phone down, her previously planned friendly conversation with her new girlfriend ending up a hostage situation. Quickly running to her mailbox, Blake through open the lid.

Empty.

_'He must be planning to have it sent, whatever it is.' _Thought Blake hurriedly. She quickly ran back inside and grabbed her phone. Dialing Ruby's number, she brought the phone to her ear. After a few rings a click was heard as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Ruby, placing the last of her dishes into the cupboard.

"Ruby! Yang's in trouble!" Blake shouted. The sound of a dish crashing to the ground could be heard over the phone.

"Ouch, loud. Could you not shout? So whats this about Yang stepping in a puddle?" Ruby replied, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry, I said Yang's in trouble. The white fang kidnapped her." Blake said, tying to keep her voice down this time. Now Ruby's attention was hers.

"What?! How do you know this?" Ruby asked, worry creeping into her voice. Blake sighed. _'If I don't tell her now, it could come back to bite me now.'_

"I... used to be a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted. She heard a gasp from the other end of the line.

"Y-you what?" Ruby asked.

"Before you jump to conclusions, I left when things started getting violent. I didn't want to be a part of that. The problem was that nobody's allowed to just leave. I ran away, and now that they found me they took Yang in order to draw me out." Blake admitted. All she heard for a moment was silence. "Ruby?" She asked, worried the other girl left.

"Blake, if what you say is true, then I can't blame you for leaving. You didn't mean for any of this to happen and I can understand it, but do you have any idea where Yang is?" Ruby asked, hoping beyond hope. Blake let loose another sigh, partly glad that Ruby hadn't thought any less of her, but also disappointed that she truthfully had no idea where they had taken Yang.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I don't know. Please understand it hurts me to, that's why they did this. They told me to check my mail, it could be that they intend to send me something." Blake woefully answered. Ruby let out her own sigh this time, obviously trying to remain calm, but it wasn't hard to tell how scared she was.

"S-should I call the cops?" Ruby asked. The idea sounded good at first, but then Blake remembered it was Adam she was dealing with.

"No! If you call the cops then they will kill Yang." Blake warned. She heard a loud thump as Ruby dropped the phone in shock after hearing how much danger her sister was actually in. Slowly she knelt down and picked it up.

"O-ok Blake, I won't do that." Breathed Ruby, her heart racing, sweat sliding down her head. "B-but what can we do?" Ruby asked, on the verge of tears. Blake let loose another sigh, on the verge of tears herself now.

"Sadly, we can't do anything at this moment. We have to wait for whatever it is their sending me. Until then we have nothing to go on." Blake informed sadly. Ruby's heart ached at the news, but had to live with the fact that there was nothing she could do.

"A-alright Blake." Ruby said as she hung up the phone with a shaky hand. Hearing the click, Blake took a second to collect her thoughts. This only allowed her anger to grow, as she didn't like what she saw. In a fit of anger she threw the phone across the room, crashing through a vase. Blake brought her knees to her chest and began sobbing. Her past had finally caught up to her, and now her loved ones would suffer for it.

"Yang..." She wept.

…

**Had trouble writing this chapter, so I started playing Eye Of the Tiger. Needless to say the motivational song helped me write it. I might make another chapter after the next one as kind of an aftermath chapter. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It had been two weeks since Yang's kidnapping before before Blake received the package. Ruby had called her everyday, hoping that Blake had received something. Swiftly, Blake ran to the phone after placing the unopened package on the table.

"Come on... pick up." Mumbled Blake as the phone rang.

"Hello." Came a groggy voice on the other end. Ruby hadn't been taking her sisters kidnapping well, heck, nobody would.

"Ruby, its hear." Said Blake. Slight relief filling her voice, finally she would find out how she would save Yang.

"It is!?" Cried a shocked Ruby. "Why are you wasting time calling me? Open it." Yelled Ruby.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'll get back to you in a sec." Said Blake, hanging up. She looked over at the package, its presence seemed ominous. It meant both that Yang might have a chance of being saved, and that Adam had something planned for Blake. Hesitantly, Blake took the small box and opened it. Concealed inside was a note, along with what appeared to be a VHS tape. Why Adam chose such an obsolete form of video, Blake didn't know. Luckily she had a VHS player. Unfolding the note, Blake read it.

'Dear Blake,

As you know, we have your girlfriend. If you want her to live, then I suggest you watch this video.

-Adam.'

Blake set down the note and grabbed the tape. Written on the tape was 'Glad you checked your mail -A' Blake had to hold back a growl. First her former partner kidnaps the love of her life, then he has the audacity to be cocky. Blake put the tape into the player and hits play. What she saw made her heart ache and eyes well up with tears.

Sitting there, tied to a chair in a dark room, was Yang. She looked exhausted, having no doubt gone through extensive torture. A fact Blake knew was probably true, but couldn't bring herself to accept. Slowly, a man moved over to Yang wearing a trench coat. Adam

"Miss Xiao Long, Is there anything you'd like to say to Blake?" Inquired Adam politely. Yang looked up at the camera. As she sat up, the shadow covering her form from the light above, moved back to reveal her beaten, bloody, and bruised body.

"Blake, whatever you do, don't do what they sa-"

_Slap_

"If you ever want to see Yang again, meet us at the old abandoned dust factory." Spat Adam, pulling out a knife. Yang's eyes grew wide with fear, she tried to move, but the ropes held her in place. Adam brought the knife down on Yang's thigh, digging through to the bone. Yang let out a pained scream. "If you don't, I can assure you, Yang's body will. Not. be. Found." He hissed, twisting the blade in her thigh. Yang let out another screech, before Adam removed the blade.

"B-Blake, whatever happens, just know that I love y-" Yang was cut off as the camera was switched off. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. Slowly, Blake's sadness turned to rage, rage toward the person who would **DARE** to hurt Yang. Swiftly, Blake ran into her room and flipped open a trunk.

_'I promised myself that I wouldn't use this since I left that blasted group.'_ Blake thought as she held her former White Fang weapon before her. It was a dark katana. Maybe katana wasn't the right classification. The weapons smaller, straighter design, resembled a Ninjato more than anything else. It was called Gambol Shroud, and it doubled as a gun. Blake never decided to question where exactly the White Fang got such weapons. Placing the blade on her back, Blake quickly fled out the door, heading toward the factory.

…

Blake slowly closed the factory door behind her. The inside of the factory was dark and damp, the long abandoned machinery towering over everything. At the center of the room was a small light, below the light was a familiar golden mane.

"Yang!" Blake was about to run to the blonde, when suddenly Adam walked from the shadows into the light.

"Hello Blake." Said Adam slowly, walking in front of the blonde.

"You!" Blake shouted angrily, infuriated at the man before her.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He said. Before Blake could interject, Adam brought up a silencing palm. "You left us Blake, we were fighting for a change, and you left US!" He snapped, ready to dish out punishment.

"Yes you were, but you were going about it the wrong way." Shot Blake, drawing her sword. Adam put on a sickening grin.

"You still have that old thing?" He chuckled, drawing his own sword.

"Where's your men Adam?" Asked Blake, slightly taken aback by it only being Adam. Adam let loose another chuckle.

"You left us Blake, but you were my partner. So I've decided to 'throw you a bone'" He chuckled again. "If I kill you, I get to kill Yang, but if you beat me, then the White Fang will leave you alone." Said Adam. He didn't believe that Blake had what it took to end his life. He was sorely mistaken. If Adam were to stand between Blake and the one person she was able to love since the White Fang, he would die. Without hesitation, Blake shot forward and swung her blade toward Adam. Caught off guard by Blake's lack of hesitation, Adam barely had time to block, bringing his red blade up just in time.

"You think I still love you enough not to kill you!" Blake shouted, pointing the built in gun at him. "You've never been more wrong!" Blake yelled, opening fire. In order to avoid being shot, Adam dove behind one of the machines. Witnessing all of this from her chair, Yang started shimmying, trying to break through her bindings in order to help Blake, even if it seemed she didn't need it at the moment.

"It appears I've underestimated you Blake." Adam said from behind the machine. "Looks like this won't be as fun as I originally planned." He spat. Before Blake could say anything he emerged and fired his sword out of his sheathe. The blade flew toward Blake, but she ducked out of the way just in time. The sword stuck into the chair Yang was stuck to, narrowly missing her. With the new straight edge available, Yang began using it to cut the ropes around her wrists. Blake looked back toward Adam, only to see he was now upon her with a small dagger. He plunged the blade into her arm, causing her to drop Gambol Shroud. Blake fell back onto the ground. Adam let go of the blade, letting it sit in Blake's arm. He knelt down and started to strangle Blake. In an attempt to resist, Blake brought her arms up to try and force his arms up, but Adam proved to strong. "Its been nice knowing you Blake." Grinned Adam, applying more pressure. Suddenly a loud sound was heard and Adams grip slacked. Looking up, Blake could see Yang, bloody and beaten, standing behind Adam, stabbing him through the abdomen with his own blade. Suddenly Yang fell over top of Adam, lacking the strength to remain standing. Yang and Adam fell to the side of Blake. "Guess I was wrong again, that blonde does put up a fight." Grumbled Adam, right before choking up some blood. Blake shot up off the ground and clutched her arm, wincing as she pulled out the dagger and tossed it to the side.

"Yang!" Exclaims Blake as she turns the blonde over and props up her head.

"Hey Blake, whats up?" Asked Yang, as if nothing were wrong. With tears of joy now filling her eyes, Blake leaned forward and captured Yang's lips in a passionate kiss.

"They shut off the camera before you could say it completely, but just so you know, I love you too." Said Blake, pulling away and picking the exhausted Yang bridal style. "Now come on, Ruby's been worried." Said Blake making her way to the exit.

"I guess you won Blake, albeit with a little help. I'll keep my word, you're free from the White Fang." Spat Adam, before letting his head slack. Blake opened the door, not even having even heard Adam. Yang let a smirk graze her lips as Blake opened the door, letting the fall air filter into the building. The light of the sun stretching out to Gambol Shroud, no longer needed.

…

**I've got the freaking flu. I was in class today and all of a sudden everything was dizzy. I wrote this as best I could, considering. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ruby sat on the couch, unknowing of what to do. Ever since Yang was kidnapped, she hadn't known what to do with herself. She could have gone into work, but she wouldn't have the heart to work on any cars that came through. All she wanted was to know her sister was alright.

Ruby clutched the phone tightly. Earlier this morning Blake had called her to tell her she received the strange package. Now that whatever the white fang had planned was set in motion, Ruby was expecting some sort of phone call. Either she would be called by Blake, and everything would be alright, or she would be called by the police, to tell her that Yang and Blake had been killed. Ruby had been waiting for hours, and was beginning to lose hope.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello!?" Ruby asked, swiftly answering the phone, not even bothering to check who it was.

"I've got her. Adam's been dealt with." Came the familiar voice of Blake. Ruby's eyes welled up with tears. Everything was going to be ok. Yang was going to be ok.

"Where are you?" Asked Ruby, making a move for her jacket.

"I'm right outside." Blake answered. Ruby paused.

"You waited until you got here to call me?" Ruby asked, moving to the door.

"I kinda forgot." Dismissed Blake. Who could blame her? After saving their girlfriend from a group of radical terrorists, anybody would forget about some phone call. Ruby opened the door to reveal Blake, with blood leaking out of her arm and a beaten Yang in her arms. Yang looked up at Ruby and gave a tired, yet cocky, grin.

"Hey sis. How are you doin?" Asked Yang, as if she just returned from a long stroll through the park. Ruby let some of the tears flow as she dove forward and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck.

"Sis..." Is all Ruby muttered, until Blake cut in after a minute.

"Uh Ruby? I know you're happy to see her and all, but I had a knife in my arm, and I'd be lying if Yang wasn't heavy." Blake said, her arm threatening to give out on her. Ruby quickly took Yang into her arms and placed her on the couch. Yang's expression was one of mock offense.

"Are you implying that I'm fat Blakey?" Inquired Yang. Blake scoffed.

"You know damn well what accounts for the extra forty pounds." Accused Blake. There was a moment of silence, and both parties seemed to end their discussion and give the other a warm smile.

"So... its over?" Asked Ruby, sitting in the chair nearby. Blake gave a solemn nod.

"Adam has been... dealt with, and in doing so I've earned my freedom from the white fang." Blake said, slightly relieved to finally stop worrying about being found, which she had. Yang smiled.

"Come here Blakey." Yang said, sitting up and holding out her arms for a hug. Blake dove forward and enveloped herself in Yang's loving embrace. No longer did Blake have to worry for herself or her loved ones. She was free, and it brought her to tears. Though not every tear was shed in joy. Some tears were of sadness. Adam was once Blake's lover, and no matter what, you never like killing. Yang slowly rubbed her hand up and down Blake's back, soothing her until the tears stopped. Blake giggled.

"I should be the one comforting you." She said. Yang shrugged.

"They never really did anything psychologically tormenting. Just beat me up once in a while." Yang could take a beating, she wasn't a wimp. Blake still felt worried for her though. Yang brought up a hand to cup her cheeks. "Blake, whatever you did in the past is behind you. I don't care if you were part of a cult, or a terrorist group, or whatever. All that matters is that you're here with me now." Yang said, drawing the dark haired girl into a deep kiss. Ruby smiled at this. This kiss wasn't gross to her like the last one, rather, it was more passionate, loving. Breaking apart for air, Blake looked at Yang.

"So, how injured do you feel?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. Yang shrugged. Honestly not to bad, I could go for a jog if I wanted." Yang's eyes widen. "I-I mean I'm injured! I couldn't even crawled if I tried." Yang lied, pretending to be in some kind of agony. Blake's squinted her eyes and got up.

"Yang Xiao Long. You had the ability to walk, and you had me carry you here?!" Blake shouted. Yang shrunk back.

"W-Well, when we left the factory I felt pretty bad, but on the way here I got a little better." Yang defended. Secretly loving being carried around by the black haired girl. Blake was fuming now.

"I was STABBED in the ARM!" Shouted Blake. Agitated with the woman in front of her. Yang got up and went to hug Blake. Blake backed away. "For your actions today, I have banned you from any sort of cuddling for three weeks." Blake stated. Yang's eyes widen.

"Oh come on! Isn't that being a little harsh?" Pleaded Yang, unwilling to go so long without her cuddles.

"Four weeks." Stated Blake. Ruby watched the back and forth like it was tennis. Fights like this always ended the same. Blake giving in to Yang's pleading and shortening the sentence to one week, and Yang accepting victory by taking what she could get. Ruby watched on and let out a sigh.

"You sure know how to pick'em sis."

…

**Finale. The internet at my place got shut off for a few days, bills and what not. So you may be getting this a little late unless I can upload this from the local library. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


End file.
